


*insert binary sunset here*

by lordofthunders



Series: thorbruce watch star wars! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, and it was late at night, but i had inspiration!!!, but with a little twist, i wrote this in ten minutes ok, thorbruce watch a new hope!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthunders/pseuds/lordofthunders
Summary: thorbruce watch a new hope, but it's partially influenced by what i did just before i wrote this and thor is just being really sweet and thoughtful
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: thorbruce watch star wars! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	*insert binary sunset here*

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this at 10pm and timezones allowed bea to read this so thank you bea! enjoy this short fluffy drabble and if you can watch the sunset and play binary sunset, thank me later :)

Sure, this sort of thing was completely new to Thor, but he knew he had to do it right.

The scene in A New Hope with Luke and the binary sunset was a favourite of his, so he knew he had to watch it with Bruce, however, he threw his own little twist on it. 

Thor spent hours pouring over weather charts, trying to nail the exact timing of the sunset, and packed a bag, with his laptop, snacks, blankets and pillows. 

_Bruce <3_

__

__

_Thor: are you free tonight?  
Bruce: i think so, let me check  
Bruce: i am!  
Thor: meet me at asgard hill, at 8pm  
Bruce: ok! love you xx  
Thor: love you too xx_

Bruce put his phone away, nervous about Thor’s plan. He checked the time and quickly got changed into a pair of joggers (a/n sweatpants for my american readers) and one of Thor’s hoodies, grabbed a bag, waved bye to his parents and walked to his local corner shop and bought his and Thor’s favourite snacks, and made his way over to the hill, and saw Thor awkwardly standing there.

“Are you ok? You seem a bit nervous.” Bruce said  
“I’m ok, come on.” Thor grabbed Bruce’s hand and walked up the hill, which, even though they had walked up it thousands of times together, made them out of breath when they reached the top. Thor pulled out the blankets, snacks and pillows as Bruce pulled out his snacks and blankets and they made a little nest at the top of the hill.

“Bruce, I have a confession. You might think this is just a regular chat at the top of the hill, but in reality,” Thor pulled his laptop out his bag, angled it away from Bruce, and pressed play. The star wars theme started playing out of the speakers, and Bruce looked at Thor in confusion, “we’re going to watch star wars at the top of the hill and I’ve timed it so the sunset scene with Luke hits at the same time as the sunset here!”

Bruce looked at Thor, he can only imagine how much preparation had gone into this. He snuggled up to his boyfriend and as the sun set around them, all you could see were two silhouettes, and a laptop playing star wars.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> if anyone does this let me know!


End file.
